Pink Painted Toe Nails
by Seddielover945
Summary: This is for HOA one-shot day. "I'm not sweet," She muttered. "Yes you are," "Name one person besides Riley who thinks I'm sweet," "That's easy, me," Peddie Drabble, sorry for the crappy summery.


Patricia looked out the window of her house, it was the middle of winter break and she was babysitting her little cousin Riley. She looked over her shoulder at the blonde harried eight year old, her hair was in two ponytails down her back. She was occupied with watching a movie at that moment. The redhead looked over to the television screen for a moment, but Riley's voice broke her out of her thoughts.

"Patricia can I paint your toe nails?" Her teeth broke out into a smile, a couple of them were still growing in, because she had lost her baby teeth a few weeks before. Patricia stayed silent for a few moments, paint her toe nails? Normally she wouldn't mind someone painting her toes, but she knew Riley, and she also knew that her cousin would want to choose the color of the paint. A color that she knew, was _not _going to be black. She sighed, it couldn't hurt, right?

"I guess," She muttered as her younger cousin smiled, and ran out of the room to grab the polish. What did she ever do to deserve this? Normally, she wouldn't want to babysit, but Piper threw out the job at her at the last moment, and she didn't have the chance to refuse. She heard the pitter-patter of Riley's toes as she ran back into the room, a bottle of nail polish in her hand.

"Is this one okay?" The younger cousin held up a bottle of bright, neon pink nail polish. Again, the redhead didn't say a word. No, no it was _not _alright, she _hated _the color pink with a passion. Okay, maybe she didn't _hate_ the color _pink, _but she certainly did not _love _the color.

"Yes, its _fine_," Riley nodded softly with wide grin on her lips. She opened the bottle of polish as Patricia moved her feet out in front of her so she was able to reach her toes. She just didn't want to say no to Riley, she wanted to be _nice._ Besides, it was _winter break_, no one was going to be able to see her feet anyways.

* * *

It was a week after winter break, the residents of Anubis House were slowly adjusting back into their normal routine. Patricia pulled the blankets over her feet, they were still pink, Riley was over almost every day during break, and she didn't want to hurt her feelings by removing the polish. She looked back down to the homework that sat on her lap.

She heard the footsteps walk into the room, and before she looked up, the person took a seat on her bed. She moved her hair out of her eyes, and looked up.

"Ever heard of knocking?" She questioned with a glare. "Eddie?"

"Yeah, I know what you said, and besides the door was cracked open," She didn't stop glaring at the American.

"So, that doesn't mean anything, the door was still basically shut, I still could have been changing or something," He moved the blanket off of her toes so he could slide in and sit beside her.

"But you-" He stopped himself. "Your toes are bright pink." Patricia nodded.

"So, your point is what?"

"You _don't _wear pink Yacker, you _never_ wear _pink,"_

"I know that," She muttered as he continued to stare at her neon painted toe nails, a tiny smirk on his lips. "Look, my cousin Riley came over for winter break, and she wanted to paint my toe nails so I let her, besides, she's eight, I didn't want to hurt her feelings if I told her no," Eddie smiled and kissed her on the lips. "What was that for, Eddie?"

"Because, this proves that you have a soft spot for people," He kissed her on the temple. "It's sweet,"

"I'm not _sweet _Eddie," He ran his finger over her pink painted big toe.

"Yacker, you let an eight year old paint your toe nails with a color you _hate, _so you wouldn't hurt her feelings, that's sounds pretty sweet to me,"

"Shut up, I _don't _have a soft spot for people," She rolled her green eyes at him.

"Yes you do," He nudged her with his arm.

"Name _one person_besides Riley," She turned to look him in the eyes, and she pulled the blanket over her toes again.

"Okay easy, _me_," She didn't speak for a couple of seconds, actually, she didn't speak at all, she just leaned over and kissed him. "I'll take that as a yes then,"

* * *

**Are you all enjoying HOA oneshot day? Did you like this oneshot, I thought that it was adorable! **

**Seddielover945.**


End file.
